Promises
by RLS
Summary: Takes place right after Skyward Sword. Link and Zelda return to Skyloft and make up for lost time. Don't just read, review too!


**HAY GUIZ.**

**So, I literally beat Skyward Sword yesterday, and now here we go again with my beat-a-game-and-then-instantly-write-about-it routine.**

**Not that you guys will be complaining after you read this shiz ;)**

**Disclaimer: Link, Zelda, Gaepora and everyone else who appears in this story are copyright to Nintendo and are therefore not mine. **

**SPOILER ALERT: THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SOME CONTENT FROM THE ENDING OF THE GAME. IF YOU HAVEN'T BEAT IT, I SUGGEST YOU TURN BACK NOW, OR IF YOU JUST DON'T CARE ABOUT HAVING THE ENTIRE GAME RUINED FOR YOU THEN please continue reading and have a lovely day~**

**For the sake of this story, let's pretend the Skyloftians had never come down to the surface, and Zelda, Link, and Groose are still there. No one in Skyloft, including Gaepora, knows that Link has rescued Zelda yet.**

He had done it.

After he had won the battle for my soul (and, of course, for the salvation of the world below the clouds), I had suddenly asked him if he wanted to stay here with me. I couldn't imagine leaving this place and quite honestly, I didn't want to - not after everything that the both of us had been through here.

You would think most people would want to get as far away as humanly possible, but not me. After it was revealed to me that I was the goddess Hylia, I felt like I had some sort of duty to fulfill to make up for my absence. I had to be the one to watch over the Triforce, to make sure that it would never fall into the wrong hands and threaten to destroy this beautiful place…

He had raised an eyebrow at me in question and I became scared. I think he could tell, because his expression immediately returned to normal. I let out a disappointed sigh and lowered my head. I had known him long enough to tell that he was about to say no.

"But…Zelda…what about your father?" He had asked me, and I raised my head again to look at him, my eyes brimming with unshed tears. His expression fell, changing to one of worry when he saw how utterly devastated I was. Of course I wanted to see my father, but my entire being was torn to pieces by just the mere thought of returning to the sky. Leaving this place, leaving the Triforce…I just-

"He misses you, you know…" He added in suddenly, and whatever barrier had been holding my tears back gave way. They flowed freely down my face, much like they had when Link had pushed open the doors to the Sealed Temple, that beautiful body of his battered and bloody, after he had vanquished Demise.

Link's eyes widened at the sight of me suddenly breaking down in tears, and he gently embraced me, pulling my head to rest on his shoulder and whispering quiet consolations about how my father and all of Skyloft would love nothing more than to see that I was safe and that going back was the right thing to do.

Deep down I knew he was right. Hylia wanted to stay within Her realm and guard the Triforce, but _Zelda_ wanted to return home.

At least for a little while…

I had lifted my head from his shoulder, my eyes glistening with tears, and quietly asked him if we would ever be able to return and if he would stay with me then. He had just smiled that charming smile of his and nodded his head, kissing my forehead reassuringly.

"I'll go wherever you go, Zel."

I managed a smile at the sound of my old nickname and nodded my head a few times before wiping my tears away with my sleeve. We departed for Skyloft within a few minutes, both of us leaping from the hands of the Goddess Statue and calling for our Loftwings, who now had no fear of coming to the surface.

* * *

><p>The reunion with my father and the rest of the Skyloftians was heartwarming to say the least, yet for some reason Link seemed to be a little off. He accepted the countless hugs, shoulder pats, handshakes and thank-yous from my father and everyone else without question, but I could tell simply by watching him that his mind was in a different place entirely.<p>

He was standing outside of the Knight Academy with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall of the building, while everyone around him was showering him with congratulations and questions. It seemed to me like he was forcing himself to smile and thank everyone while he reluctantly answered every question they threw at him.

I stood next to my father, my eyes never moving from him and the concern in them evident. He hadn't looked at me since we arrived and, needless to say, it puzzled me. My eyebrows furrowed themselves as I looked at him, silently daring him to look my way.

Eventually he did, his expression blank and unreadable. I raised an eyebrow at him, silently questioning his behavior. He stood there, his gaze not changing in the least.

That was, until I noticed his eyes dart down and then back up my body, stopping once they made contact with mine again. This time, they locked there.

There was an indescribable longing in his eyes now that I had never seen before. I blinked in surprise, but my eyes never left his, as I was still trying to comprehend why he was looking at me like that.

I suppose he understood how confused I was, because he shot me a small smile before nodding his head in the direction of the entrance door of the Knight Academy. Was he beckoning me? It seemed to be so, because when I didn't respond right away he proceeded to do it a second time.

I have known this boy my entire life, yet he still never ceases to utterly confuse me.

I gave a small nod to him, conveying to him that I understood his wordless gesture. His smile grew bigger, and then suddenly he turned from me, facing the crowd of townspeople who were still standing before him and bombarding him with questions.

"My friends, as I'm sure you all can understand, Zelda and I are exhausted from our ordeal. We wish to rest for the remainder of the night. We'll be in town for a few weeks before returning to the surface, and we'll be more than happy to answer all of your questions before we do."

He spoke so maturely now.

The crowd was noticeably disappointed, but slowly and surely, they began to dissipate back to their homes. The last to leave was my father, whose presence I had not noticed was still there until he placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Link couldn't be more right, Zelda. The both of you have been through so much these past few weeks, and it's not right for us to ask so much of you so soon," He began to say, and I looked up to him and nodded. "I agree that it would do the both of you good to go to your rooms and rest."

I nodded to my father again before turning my gaze back to Link, who had moved from the wall he was leaning on and was still shooting me that unfamiliar look. I'm not entirely sure why, but I faked a yawn before turning back to my father and giving him a short hug. He returned it of course, resting his head on mine tenderly.

"Goodnight, father," I told him as I pulled away, rubbing one eye with my hand. He bid me goodnight in return as I looked back to Link, and to my surprise he wasn't there anymore. I blinked, confused. Had he already gone to bed…?

Slowly I walked away from my father, shooting him one last smile and a wave over my shoulder as I opened the door to the Knight Academy and stepped inside, closing the door quietly behind me as I suddenly became aware of how long it had been since I'd been here. I would have loved to have taken the time to knock on each person's door and catch up with them, but right now, all I was worried about was finding Link and demanding to know why he had been acting how he was just a few minutes ago.

I tip-toed down the stairs to his room, and quietly tapped his door with my knuckles. No response. I suppose he was sleeping, but, as he already knew, I had no problem whatsoever with waking him up. Firmly, I grabbed the doorknob and turned, only to discover that it was locked. _Damn_.

I knocked again, louder this time, but still no response. It was then that I accepted defeat, breathing a quiet sigh as I walked away to my own room. I was more than shocked to find that my door was slightly opened. I _always_ locked the door when I left, and I _knew_ that I had locked it before the Wing Ceremony on that fateful day.

I rushed inside, frantically glancing around the room for any sign of an intruder. The light was turned off, but as far as I could tell, no one was there. Instantly I relaxed, breathing out the air that I was unaware I had been holding in.

I was _completely_ caught off guard by what happened not more than a second later.

In one swift motion, a hand grabbed mine, pulled me away from the door, and shut it behind me before slamming me roughly against it. I hadn't even had time to gasp.

"Zelda…" I heard a deep voice whisper, and it instantly clicked in my head who exactly this was.

"Link…" I whispered back, unsure of anything else to say to him, as I was still in a pretty good amount of shock. He had me by my wrists, held tightly on either side of my head. His forehead was pressed against mine and his eyes were squeezed shut, not daring to open. I could feel his heart pounding, right over top of mine, as our chests were also pressed together due to our close proximity.

There was a pause – quite a long one at that. It seemed like hours before one of us finally decided to speak. Of course, my curious and stubborn nature be damned, it was me.

"What are you-?" was all I could manage to get out before a pair of rough lips pressed themselves to mine. My entire body flushed; everything went numb in an instant. My eyes widened in pure shock as my brain went haywire trying to comprehend what was happening.

The rough pair of lips began to slowly move themselves against mine, and I froze at this incredible – yet totally new – feeling. Despite my lack of response, he continued his actions, his lips still moving against mine without fear.

I knew that he must have been as new to this as I was. His muscles were tense, and his hands never released my wrists; almost as if he were terrified that I would run away.

As a matter of fact, the very _last _thing that I wanted to do right now was run away from him. The shock I was experiencing before had now been replaced by another new feeling – a pleasant flutter deep within my stomach. That was all I needed.

I surprised myself with how hungrily I kissed him back. My arms pulled themselves free of his grasp and instinctively threw themselves around his neck, deepening the kiss even more in the process. His now un-occupied hands moved down to hold me tightly around my waist, pulling me as close to him as possible as each of our tongues explored the mouth of the other.

Minutes passed, and still we continued. Our pent up feelings for each other that had only been growing bigger over the years were all being poured into that one kiss, and my Goddesses, it was the most amazing thing I had ever felt.

Eventually he pulled away from me, pressing his forehead to mine yet again. His breathing was labored, and his eyes were still shut. I wasn't even sure if he had opened them at all.

My breathing matched his – labored and deep. My eyes opened slowly and I raised my head to look at him, searching for any sort of explanation. He gave none, at least not for a few moments. I was met with another short kiss before he finally lowered his head, breathed a sigh, and opened his eyes to meet mine.

"Zelda…" He whispered again, this time even quieter than he had before. "I-I didn't think I would ever get the chance…to tell you…to _show _you just how much I have missed you."

"Me either…" was my quiet response as I absent-mindedly trailed a gentle finger down his body, starting from his neck where my hand had been and moving down his _incredibly_ toned chest. I followed my finger with my eyes for a moment before returning them back up to meet his again. The look I was giving him must have told him how badly I wanted him to kiss me again, because he wasted no time in recapturing my lips.

My hand that had been traveling down his chest grasped tightly onto his tunic, while my hand that was still around his neck grasped his messy hair. He grunted, his arms tightening around my waist yet again and staying there, unmoving, as he kissed me back just as passionately as I was him.

I was becoming increasingly more excited as the kiss grew in intensity, although I couldn't pinpoint exactly where the excitement was manifesting itself. That was…until I felt him suddenly push his groin into mine, sending a wave of pleasure up the entire length of my body and eliciting a loud gasp from me.

He suddenly stopped, and our eyes opened to meet each other once again. He looked sad; like he was worried he had broken or tainted me somehow. I wanted to say something, anything, to reassure him. I opened my mouth to tell him that everything was okay, but for the first time in my life, my words were failing me.

I would have to show him.

My shaky hand released its grip on his tunic and reached down, gently taking ahold of his much larger hand before lifting it up and gently placing it upon my breast.

He gave me that questioning look that I had seen so many times throughout our friendship, and I couldn't help but giggle. Then I leaned forward to his ear, and whispered the only words I could think to say to him that would reassure him enough to continue.

"You can touch me…"

I felt him shiver at those words, and he paused for a few seconds before I felt his hand begin to gently and reluctantly knead my breast. I gasped in his ear, my head now resting on his shoulder and my face buried in his neck. He was taking his time, his hand gently exploring every inch of my still-clothed chest as he moved from one breast to the other.

This was nothing short of amazing. The thought had never occurred to me in a million years that I would allow my best friend to touch me how he was right now. Although I can't deny that I had wanted to be with him for some time now, my mind just would not accept the possibility that maybe he felt the same. I was just his best friend who happened to be female, or so I thought. We had always been openly affectionate with each other, though – walking through Skyloft holding hands, going on private flights together, never straying more than a few feet from the other except for when it was time for bed. I wanted so badly to tell him how I felt, but I had never gotten the chance.

Just being close to him never failed to put me in a good mood. I was sought after by more than half of the men (and boys, sadly) in Skyloft, but I knew that none of them could ever give me the same feeling that Link did. This moment only proved my point.

I was abruptly snapped out of my thoughts when he used his thumb and index finger to pinch my nipple gently through the fabric. I gasped loudly, my eyes shooting open at the sharp but incredibly pleasurable sensation. I could feel him chuckle as he continued his actions, suddenly pinching both nipples at the same time. Every touch and each gentle pinch elicited an uncontrollable whimper from me, begging him to keep going. After a minute or two his hands moved from my breasts, gliding slowly down my sides. It was when his hands were just below my hips that he stopped again, breathing out a deep sigh that alerted me instantly that he was contemplating something.

I lifted my head from his shoulder and faced him. The look in his eyes asked me a silent question, and I was more than happy to give him the answer that I knew we both wanted.

I smirked, kissing him quickly on the mouth before shoving his shoulders, causing him to stumble backwards. Before he could recover and ask me what I was doing, I was already lifting my dress up and over my head, leaving me wearing nothing but a white bra and a matching pair of simple white panties.

His mouth fell open at the sight of me, and I giggled loudly at the look on his face. I watched as his eyes traveled up and down my body, slowly drinking me in. After a few seconds I became impatient though, and becoming braver by the second, I spoke.

"Enough staring, Link. Come here." I beckoned him with a finger, and he was more than happy to do what he was told. He unbuckled his sword's sheath and his shield from his back, throwing them somewhere in the room before rushing into me, taking me in his arms again as he crashed his lips onto mine. I smiled against his lips as we kissed and pushed my body closer to his, feeling him tense as I did. I cupped both sides of his face with my hands and tilted my head just a bit to kiss him at a better angle. He moaned into my mouth, and I moaned back in response, draping an arm over his upper back for support as I could feel my legs begin to shake from all of the excitement. Our bodies were so close that I could feel his manhood as it grew bigger in size pressed up against my midsection. Goddesses, I couldn't think of a time I had ever wanted anything so badly in my entire life.

"Link…promise me…that you won't stop…anymore…" I managed to ask of him in between kisses, and he chuckled before pulling only a millimeter or two away from my mouth to answer me.

"Have I ever broken a promise that I've made to you, Zelda?"

I beamed, quickly realizing how right he was, and he pressed his lips to my grinning mouth once more.

Things picked up much more quickly this time. Within a few seconds my bra and panties were missing, along with his shirt. He began grinding my naked body against the door, thrusting his hips into mine, his clothed erection rubbing against my naked sex. I would alternate between a gasp and a whimper each time he would thrust, my arousal growing stronger by the minute. He was grunting quietly along with me.

My legs began to buckle suddenly, and I grasped onto him for support, afraid that I would fall. He gave a quiet chuckle before lifting my legs up to wrap around his waist, causing me to squeal and cling to his neck as he slowly carried me over to my bed, gently laying me down on it.

He was lying in between my legs now, looking down at me with…that exact same look from before. There was that longing again – only this time, it seemed to be much stronger. He leaned down ever-so-slowly, his lips attaching themselves to my neck, planting tiny kisses and nips all over it. I let out a strangled moan as I moved my head to the side to give him better access. Pure pleasure coursed through my entire body. Yep, I could most definitely get used to this.

I reached down as he continued kissing and sucking my neck, hooking my thumbs into the waistband of his pants and started to pull them down. I didn't want to wait anymore. I wanted him to take me; to claim me as his and his only.

His muscled tensed slightly, but still he allowed me to remove the last piece of his clothing. He stopped his assault on my neck and shifted to aid me in removing them, and I threw them across the room not even caring where they landed.

He moved back into position, holding himself above me with his arms on either side of my head. His eyes searched mine for a second and I gave him a reassuring smile, scooting myself down closer to his manhood in an attempt to encourage him. He got the message.

I gasped loudly at the sensation of him slowly sliding into me. A wave of pain surged through my body and I squeezed my eyes shut, but I wouldn't dare let the pain hinder the moment. He pushed himself fully inside while I bit down hard on my bottom lip to keep myself from crying out. He stayed still for a moment and slowly I opened my eyes, trying desperately to hold back the tears that had been forming. I managed to somehow, and began to wiggle around a bit, trying to get used to the feeling of having him inside of me. His eyes remained locked on me the entire time.

After a few moments I decided to test the waters myself. Slowly I scooted up, forcing him out of me just a few inches before quickly moving back down. It felt _wonderful_, and I couldn't help but moan. Whatever had been causing the pain before was now gone.

"You're so tight…" He randomly pointed out, rubbing my sides lovingly as he said it. I chuckled and looked up at him.

"Is that a compliment?" I asked him, flashing him a smile and tilting my head to the side. I could see (even in the dark) a blush rise in his cheeks as he shyly nodded his head yes. I giggled – he was adorable. Pushing myself up, I placed a short kiss on his lips before letting myself fall back down onto my back.

"Keep going…" I begged of him and he complied. He leaned down, giving me a quick peck on the mouth before he withdrew almost all of the way and then slid inside me again. I moaned rather loudly and that encouraged him greatly. Gradually, he began to pick up his pace, thrusting into me much faster as the sound of both of our moans echoed throughout the room. There isn't a word in the English language powerful enough to describe how amazing it felt to have my best friend make love to me. To put it lightly, it was _incredible_.

I reached a hand up, grasping the hair at the back of his head and yanking him down into a kiss that turned out to be more tongue than anything. He continued to thrust quickly in and out of me as we kissed and I couldn't hold back my moans as he did so. I could feel his manhood filling me, reaching pleasurable places inside of me that I hadn't known were there. Each time he would hit one was accidental, but I would still alert him with a particularly loud gasp and beg him for "more" – to keep hitting "right there"…

It was when he shifted a bit and began to thrust just a little bit _upwards_ that he hit the most pleasurable spot of all, and I cried out as my back arched uncontrollably.

"Link, please…d-do that again…"

He shifted again and thrusted into the same spot just once and my eyes fluttered, rolling back into my head.

"Yes…" I moaned out, and he took that as an invitation to keep going. Over and over again he hit that spot, his thrusts speeding up to a pace that was even faster than the last. I moaned his name and he replied with mine as I clung to his back, an indescribable pressure beginning to build up inside of me. I didn't know exactly what it was, but I knew that I wanted him to release it.

I thrusted my hips up to meet with his, and he groaned, his mouth moving to my neck and gently biting down on my pulse point which caused me to cry out what I think was supposed to be his name. One of his hands slid up my side to my breast and began to caress it gently before pinching down on the nipple. My uncontrollable moans became so loud that it began to sound like I was screaming. He grunted and groaned as he thrusted as deeply as he could, almost like he was answering my own cries of pleasure.

Suddenly I felt the muscles of my insides begin to tighten and clamp around my best friend's manhood as he wildly thrust into me. He definitely felt it too, because he let out a loud groan and began to thrust at a speed I didn't think was physically possible. My entire body began to shudder and twitch underneath him.

"Mm, Zelda…"

He thrusted one final time, and thank the Goddesses, he managed to hit that _one spot_. I could only gasp as my eyes squeezed themselves shut and my back arched up, pushing my body into his. A rush of fluid gushed out of me, and at the same time I felt his own fluids fill me. I saw stars behind my eyelids and my whole body tingled delightfully. I whispered his name over and over again, running my fingers through his sweaty dirty blonde hair as he collapsed on top of me, panting loudly.

He remained inside of me as we laid there for what seemed like a long time, but what probably only a few minutes. My fingers continued running himself through his hair soothingly while his head was resting on my breast as he was sighing contently.

He was the first to speak.

"Zel…" He mumbled, his head not moving from my chest.

"Hm?"

"That was…incredible."

I giggled, remembering that 'incredible' had been a recurring word running through my mind as he had been making love to me.

"I'm glad we both thought so." I replied to him, brushing the hair from his forehead and placing a gentle kiss there. He mumbled something I couldn't understand, but I was simply too tired to ask him what it was. Instead, I allowed my head to fall back onto my pillow while one arm draped over his naked back and my other hand continued to run through his hair. I could feel my eyelids drooping as sleep began to overtake me. It was impossible to resist. I knew he must have been as tired as I was after the night's events.

"Mmmh…love you…" He suddenly mumbled in his half-asleep state, snuggling into me. I let out the tiniest of gasps as those words as he had never said them before. Not even once throughout our entire friendship had he mentioned loving me, and if he ever seemed like he was about to say it, he would cut it short.

Hearing them for the first time, even if it was while he was slightly unconscious, made me grin ear-to-ear.

"Promise…" He mumbled again. My eyes filled with joyful tears and I clung to him even tighter.

He never had broken a promise that he ever made to me.


End file.
